Syndrome's Nippon Experience
by st3v.j0bs
Summary: Ruling the world is boring. Because it's so boring, Syndrome resolves to go on a vacation to Japan and go to school at Yamaku Academy. What follows is the best vacation of his life.


Yamaku Academy was once known throughout Japan to be one of the most successful schools for physically disabled children. They accepted all kinds of kids there. Some were deaf. Others were blind. A few were missing arms, or legs. Burns. Amputations. Heart conditions. Sometimes they even let normal, healthy people attend the schools. However, that was all about to change.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T BE ACCEPTED?!" screamed Syndrome.

"I-I so sorry sir. You no disablred" the school instructor stammered in the best English he could muster.

"YES I AMMMMM! I HAVE DOWN'S SYNDROOOOOOME! IT'S IN MY NAAAAME!" Syndrome hollered. The building shook.

"We n-no take no mentarry disablred, Meeesss." the instructor said.

"RULING THE WORLD IS BORING. I WANTED A VACATION TO JAPAN. I HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL. I CHOSE THIS SCHOOL FILLED WITH YOUNG DISABLED JAPS AND I WANT IN NOOOOOOOW!" Syndrome whined while he used his finger gloves to throw the instructor around.

After fourteen lives were taken, and many tears and lots of blood was shed, Syndrome and Yamaku Academy finally came to an "agreement." The next morning, Syndrome attended his first class, located in 3-3.

3-=~~~=-3-=~~~=-3-=~~~=-3-=~~~=-3-=~~~=-3-=~~~=-3-=~~~=-3-=~~~=-3-=~~~=-3

"Buddy Pine" Akio Mutuo, the homeroom science teacher, called out to the class. Realizing what he just said, he looked closer at the name list. A new student? How could that be? He looked up from his list to find a very infuriated man-child dressed in the school uniform, which was clearly too small for him. The rest of the students in the class were equally as confused as Mr. Mutuo.

"MY NAME! IS NOT! BUDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" yelled Syndrome.

Just before Mr. Mutuo could react, Syndrome popped open his wrist controller and punched in a few combinations. The ground beneath the school shook. The first of the students began to scream. Shiina "Misha" Mikado, the loudest girl in the class, shouted "LOOK! OUT THE WINDOW!" The class's eyes all turned torward the shaking window. Just outside the school was an Omnidroid! In fact, it was Syndrome's "personnel" Omnidriod.

Mr. Mutuo pulled out his personnel Sonic Screwdriver. "IT'S OK, STUDENTS. IM DAVID TENNANT." The children cheered. But their cries of joy were not to last long. For you see, children, the Omnidroid fired five magic missles at the screwdriver and destroyed it.

"OHHH NOOOOO!" David Tenant screamed.

"OHHHH YESSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH!" Syndrome moaned.

The Omnidroid grabbed for David Tenant and began to tear off his clothes. All the girls in the other classes who were looking out the window in anticipation fainted at the sight of David Tenant's magical alien penis. Then they cried rivers of tears when the Omnidroid revealed a set of sharp knives. The children looked onwards. They knew what was about to happen.

"No! No!" David Tenant pleaded.

"_RASETSU__UUUU__UUUUU!__" _the Omnidroid droned in a very loud volume.

The knife reached it's target, and David Tenant's magical alien penis was removed from its owner. The Omnidroid then threw David Tenant into space, where he floated around until he crashed into the sun.

"WUAHAHAHAAA!" Syndrome tore off his small Yamaku Academy pants and revealed that he wasn't even born with a weenie. Now, his dream was about to come true. He used his finger gloves to float the dismembered elephant trunk towards his crotch. When they both met, a bright glowing aura flashed around the whole school. After it subsided, Syndrome was flying on his rocket boots proudly displaying his new trunk. The children screamed and tried to get out of the school, but all the doors were locked and the school was on fire. They turned around, and witnessed Syndrome flying through the window.

"I want to commit Rasetsu now." Hisao Nakai muttered.

Syndrome didn't know what having a penis was like. But now, he could see what people were talking about. With the power of the alien penis, he has even more power. He can control people's minds and shoot lasers out of it. His new cock was glorious. Syndrome wanted to try his new weapon out, and so he looked at the students to see who would be the perfect candidate. Then, his eyes fell upon one of the most hideous, most disfigured students in the entire school.

Her name was Shizune Hakamichi. She was known to be the deaf class representative of 3-3, and everyone hated her. They say that people burned down her room 5 times over the years. People hate her so much, that when the class was voting for the representative each student voted for her because they thought that Shizune would lose anyway. Shizune's tits were filled with balloons which had popped long ago. Her hands broken from the nearly two decades of signing hands. And she was noticed by Syndrome-shmepaiy.

Syndrome-senpai took his finger gloves and tore off her clothes. Everyone in the room recoiled at the sight, even Shizune herself. They all threw up everywhere, making the room messy and slippery. _Perfect_, Syndrome thought. He licked his neck-beard with lust and excitement. "Time to test this thing." Syndrome said while looking down. His brand-new alien penis turned into a beautiful, hard gemstone. The children couldn't be ready for this.

As Yamaku Academy fell, Syndrome had the most nipponian experience of his life. He commanded the omnidroid to grab Shizune, and Syndrome began to insert his gemstone into her donut hole. When it went in all the way, Shizune opened her mouth and screamed a very gurgled scream. She never closed her mouth again. The alien-penis penetrated her so hard that tentacles were growing out of her eyeballs, her ears, her belly button, and every single entrance into her body imaginable. When Shizune stopped moving and was only slumping as Syndrome was pleasuring himself, the tentacles sticking out of Shizune opened and little mini-Syndromes entered. They walked out of Syndrome's tentacles, and as they moved they grew in many ways. They had mini-versions of Syndrome's master penis, and when the little mini-Syndromes laid their eyes on the students, they moved forward.

"NO, NOT THER-GUAUARRRARFFFPPFQRRRR..." Misha squirmed as she breathed her last breath.

"K-k-kenjiiiii..." Hisao muttered as he closed his eyes for the final time.

"P-p-p-lease... Stahp..." Hanako, the burned girl of the class, whispered. Even when confronted with death, Hanako was still too fucking shy.

As the mini-Syndromes made more mini-Syndromes, the school began to collapse. All the students that tried to escape were swarmed by the mini-Syndromes. The first Syndrome, the real Syndrome laughed as he fucked the slabs of meat that was once Shizune. He was surprised to hear one last whimper from Shizune, and what he heard pissed him off beyond no end.

"B...b...buddy piiiinnee..." said Shizune.

"I TOOOOL D YOUUUUU!" Syndrome removed his set of tentacles from Shizune. "MY NAME IS NOOOT BUDYYY!" Explosions of blood surrounded Syndrome, and his eyes were on fire. "IIITSS SYNDROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Shizune's plump body exploded three times in a row. Her body exploded, followed by the explosion of her vital organs, followed by the explosion of her single blood cells. Syndrome was furious. He HATED it when people called him Buddy. So, he decided to reenact the acts of Hiroshima and Nagasaki throughout the entirety of Nippon-land.

After making sure to put his school uniform back on, Syndrome teleported to his ship and painted the words "MY NAME IS NOT BUDDY!" on all 500,000 nukes in his possession. Then, he punched in the coordinates for each nuke. He set up a chair, grabbed some popcorn, and some extra strong lotion, sat back, and enjoyed the show. The fires rose high, and the screams for mercy was music to Syndrome's ears. They say the cries of many neckbeards holding podypillows in their arms echoed throughout the world for 6 months.

"What a niiiiice vacation," Syndrome said as he munched on his popcorn and popped open the lotion bottle and poured it all over his body.


End file.
